falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Molano
A street hustler from pre-war Cincinnati, since getting sprung from Mansfield Molano has been giving the people of Ohio another reason to hate ghouls. Biography Mickey was born the youngest of seven children to a single mother in the Greenwoods section of Cincinnati. His youth would be rough, with little to eat and violent a near constant in the neighborhood. Mickey did poorly in school before finally dropping out in the eighth grade to follow his older siblings into gangs, where he would find his calling. Mickey specialize in burglary, robbing houses throughout town. He would be caught selling chems on a controlled buy, and his prints were then matched to over two dozen burglaries when he was twenty-two. He was offered a plea deal before his trial; admit to the chem charge and serve a stint in the army, or be charged with everything. Not believing the D.A. Mickey took it to trial and was sentenced to four years for chem dealing, and fifteen for burglary, to be served consecutive. Mickey was sent to Mansfield Maximum Security Prison, to the gang section. Mickey was involved in several fights upon his arrival, and spent almost a year in solitary as a result. Upon his release to general population the last time, he had no challengers, and fell into a routine that lasted until The Great War. The morning the bombs fell, Mickey's cell-block was at chow, when they were suddenly ordered to lockdown, with those who refused beaten with batons. The inmates were locked-down for twenty minutes before the power failed and mushroom clouds appeared outside their windows. Many inmates tried to escape their cells during this time, with the few who did shot down by the riot squad. While protocol called for all prisoners to be killed in such a situation, the head of security deemed it better for them to live, instead activating the auxiliary generator and perimeter security, ensuring no one could escape. Mickey and the other inmates were allowed out of their cells and soon began killing rivals and snitches. By the year's end there were forty-six inmates remaining, scavenging from the commissary and chow-hall for survival. They were suffering from radiation poisoning and likely would have starved to death if one particularly bright convict hadn't discovered the potatoes had eyes still in them, and planted almost all of them in the yard. For this he was given three packs of smokes, and the prisoners were able to suffer through their radiation poisoning. Though a dozen died by the end of 2078, the rest became ghouls, with a few committing suicide unable to deal with themselves. The remaining thirty or so renewed their efforts to escape, with their attempts stopped by perimeter security. Their efforts to disable the generator were frustrated by a pair of turrets in the hallway leading to it. This situation lasted for almost three decades, with the prisoners subsiding on rats and potatoes in the meantime. In 2102 a raider clan set their eyes on the prison, they would breech the walls with a variety of explosives. Seeing their opportunity, the inmates charged out, which the raiders mistook as a feral swarm. Mickey managed to escape, and headed towards his old home. He was shocked by the devastation wrought during the bombing, passing entirely destroyed towns and forests. He was also stunned by the wildlife, never seeing one of the mutants before.Mickey scavenged a shirt from the debris, of a house as he was coming on the outskirts of the Cincinnati ruins. In one of his campsites, Mickey found several other ghouls and try talking to them. He was answered with grunts and blank looks, which confused him. The confusion grew when a molerat came near the spot, and the ghouls swarmed it, ripping it to shreds. Mickey spent several days studying these 'wierdos' and discovered he could get them to follow him to an extant. His first impulse was to use them to rob places, assuming that there were some to rob, but he was unable to get them to carry objects. Frustrated, he left the group and continued on, until he came across a lone waster and her makeshift camp. While he hadn't seen a woman in nearly forty years, Mickey first started to talk to her, to find about the ruins and the world. The woman, not being attracted to ghouls, guardedly told him about life after The War and what the city was like now. As it grew dark Mickey was ejected from the camp, only to return several hours later, to overpower the woman and have his way with her. Killing her when he was finished, he took the few things of seeming vale in the camp and continued to the nearest community he was told of, a trade post called bosvile. He was surprised to find other ghouls running the place, and bought food & water, as well as bullets for the waster's .32 pistol. Mickey then traveled to his old neighborhood and found only bombed-out ruins, including his old family apartment. Undeterred, Mickey took up residence there and planned his return to crime, having a rough idea of the city. He would wreak havoc in those first few weeks, until a local militia caught up and cornered him in Early September. Looking for a way to get away, Mickey spotted a storm-drain and slipped down it. As he stumbled through the darkness, Mickey encountered a pack of feral ghouls who ignored him and instead charged down the tunnel behind him, which soon lit up as the militia tried to defend themselves. Escaping through a man hole, Mickey had a new plan. He gathered a swarm of ferals and led them to a farmstead in one of the parks. As expected the ghouls quickly overwhelmed the farmers, and Mickey was free to loot the place. This proved unsatisfactory however, who then tweaked it, and started to demand protection money. His first target would call his threat and end up being swarmed by feral ghouls, and barely defended itself. After this his victims were willing to pay, and he lived well for a time. An attempted assassination in 2152 convinced him to leave town, so he took his scheme on the road, touring the Great Lakes region before returning in 2160. He then resumed his extortion racket, and has been at it for roughly a hundred years, with attempts on his life and periods of being in hiding during that span. He is currently thinking of branching into other business models, but is still exploring his options. Appearance Like most ghouls Mickey is missing patches of skin & hair, as well as some extremities. He has blue eyes and his remaining hair is red. He has taken to wearing pre-war suits, as well as sunglasses giving him, in his mind at least, the look of a businessman. Personality Mickey is an opportunist and a natural bully. While not a sadist, his time in prison made him cruel, which flourished in the wasteland. He thinks nothing of killing and destroying people or settlements, as "they should have tried harder." Category:Characters Category:Ghouls